Garden of Swords
by D3rozic
Summary: The battle between Shirou and Gilgamesh in Unlimited Blade Works didn't end the way it was supposed to. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Type-moon's stuff**

* * *

Two warriors fought in a world not connected to Gaia. The land was empty of life as it was filled with thousands of swords. Each one of them has a history that were never the same. Each one had powers that could bring down armies with a simple phrase. The last thing they all had in common was that each blade were fake.

Every single one of them.

They were not made from a forge nor were they made by a blacksmith. They were all made by a child that copied each and every one of them to the tiniest detail.

Yet they are still fakes , no matter how perfect they are.

The child who copied them had a dream that he would one day become a superhero. That he would be able to save everyone's lives. That no one has to die. That dream was copied too.

A dream made by a man who believed that with his hand , he would be able to usher in an age of peace. With his hand , he would be able to stop all the conflicts in the world or at least lessen the bloodshed. That man died knowing it was a fool's dream. He left a legacy of that dream inside of the boy he saved. A dream the boy had taken to heart.

They boy did not care that the dream would be impossible. He did not care that people would make fun of his dream. He did not care for anything at all. As long as he was able to follow it , it was enough for him.

And so the boy fought not for his life but for others. What value was his life when let others die in his place on a day that would never be forgotten. He remembered that day well. The Great Fuyuki Fire , a day where his life changed.

Whoever he used to be did not matter anymore nor anyone from his previous life. That life is gone now and so from that day onward , He was Shirou Emiya.

To achieve his dream , he started out small. He helped all those who needed it. From this effort , he gained a title known as the Fake Janitor. He did not care for it as it had no meaning to him.

In the end , the title he had gained accidentally allowed him to be greater than he was before. Another step closer towards his dream. That accident was the beginning of 5th Holy Grail War.

During the war , He had acquired the ability to copy weaponry from others. Tracing is what he calls it. With that, another title was bestowed upon him. Faker. With every blade he copied , another weapon is added into his arsenal. It was a minor achievement until he fought him.

Archer. A version of himself where he regretted following his dream that lead to an eternity of suffering. The man had a world where it contained what could possibly an infinite amount of swords. Each one he saw was copied into his arsenal.

That world Archer had , Shirou could not copy it because it was unique to him. So he had created a world almost identical to Archer which is essentially copying with a little adjustments.

In the end , everything about him was Fake. Nothing he had was truly his. It did not bother him at all. As the only thing that mattered was his dream. An impossible dream but beautiful nonetheless.

And so here he was , fighting a man that threatened him from achieving his dream. A man so arrogant that he believed that he owned the world. That the world was his toy to use. No... He wouldn't allow that. As long as he breathes , he would never give up. For that was the only path.

* * *

Sparks fly across the area as metal clash. Each one with a goal. One with the goal to save many lives while the other to win something that was never truly his.

"Trace on!" Two swords , Black and White appeared in his hands. The boy ferociously deflected the swords that rained down on him with skill . Sparks exploded as the swords deflected each blade from reaching its wielder.

"Mongrel!" The king of heroes took a pair of swords and charge down his opponent.

"BASTARD!" The boy clashed against the king with his married swords. The blade broke against the impact of the king's blades. "Kanshou!Bakuya!" The boy, Shirou Emiya traced the married swords once more and resumed combat.

The King of Heroes glared at the boy who dare defy him , the mighty Gilgamesh of Uruk. "Go die in a grave already peasant!" He swung both his swords towards him but were blocked by the dual swords Shirou wielded.

Gilgamesh stab both swords forward intending to pierce his opponents heart.

Shirou side step the attack and thrust forward his blade towards Gilgamesh. The thrust was unfortunately parried and blades once again clash each other. Shirou broke the stalemate by pushing Gilgamesh backwards.

He wasn't going to let the King win this battle. With surprising speed , he swung both swords down quick and the king blocked the blades with his sword. The colliding swords created sparks bright enough to blind others.

The king was angered , he expected for the mongrel in front of him to be dead by now. He expected to fight someone that was completely inferior than him , not someone with strength to push him back.

Gilgamesh jumped back from an overarching slash that could possibly cut his head into two. Once he was far enough , he had a cruel grin on his face.

"Come now Mongrel , can you defeat the King's treasure!" Behind him , hundreds of golden ripples appeared behind Gilgamesh. All sorts of weaponry slowly came out of the Gates of Babylon.

Shirou eyes darted from one weapon to another. The Gates of Babylon shot all of its content towards Shirou.

"Trace ON!" All the weapons that came from the Gates of Babylon were traced and used to stop the rain of swords.

As the sky filled with steel , Shirou sprinted towards the position of Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh readied both the blades in his hand to counter any attack the mongrel dared.

Shirou threw Bakuya and Kanshou away and traced Caliburn. He jumped high and slammed the blade against Gilgamesh's swords breaking his guard.

Gilgamesh surprised by the action was stunned for a few seconds then he tried to recompose himself. for the next attack He did not see the married blades coming closer.

Just as he was about to strike Shirou , Kanshou and Bakuya appeared and sliced his left arm off. He stared at the stump that used to be his arm dumbly. Gilgamesh couldn't comprehend this. _'How could the mongrel be this strong!'_ An old image of Enkidu appeared in his mind. He remembered how strong he was and how he became his friend.

He remembered all the times he enjoyed with his friend. His death was still a fresh wound to him all these years. The only thing left of him were stories from historians and him with all the memories. The historians couldn't tell how they act , their personalities because the only thing they knew was what they accomplished together.

But the memories he held with him were special. More special than any of his treasure held in the gate and if he died now , all the memories of Enkidu would be gone. He realized that he needed to live , to ensure that someone still remembered Enkidu the way he was and that someone was him.

The King of Heroes stared at Shirou completely frozen. Enkidu's image overlapping Shirou was the only thing he could see and because of that he couldn't see the blade from Caliburn being thrust towards him.

The sword entered his stomach and exit on the other side. Shirou could only look at Gilgamesh's frozen face with a frown. Shirou didn't understand why had the King of Heroes stopped attacking. Only when he pulled Caliburn out of the King's stomach did Gil take action.

The moment the blade left his body , he immediately jumped backwards looking at Shirou with fear. He wouldn't let himself die like this and let Enkidu's memory disappear from the world.

Shirou eyes widen before immediately chasing after him with Caliburn in his palms. He reinforced his legs trying to catch up to the Heroic Spirit.

Gilgamesh raised his only arm and a golden ripple appeared. A red cone like weapon came out of it.

_'Another weapon to trace'_ Was Shirou's thought. He looked at the weapon and was ready for another to join his world of blades when his mind suddenly froze.

He could not understand what the weapon was. Everything from that weapon was wrong. No it was not the weapon that was wrong , It was his mind that could never comprehend it. The weapon was made out of something he did not know and built in ways that he could not comprehend.

Caliburn fell from his palm and fell onto the ground as Shirou tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He dropped to his knee's while holding his head in pain.

Gilgamesh seeing his foe in pain , smirked in satisfaction. " That's what you get for trying to copy my treasure Faker! The weapon I wield will never be understood by mortals" The King of Heroes raised the weapon high.

"Say goodbye to this world of yours Mongrel" The drill like weapon started to slowly spin "Watch as this world crumbles before Ea! ENUMA ELISH!" Ea , The Sword of Rupture spun faster and faster . A huge shock wave was the result sending hundreds of swords to be thrown back. Cracks appeared all over the reality marble known as Unlimited Blade Works.

Shirou was still in pain while repeating the steps of tracing. He knew what was going on around him but his mind was still in shock to respond. He tried resisting it and stop Gilgamesh. He needed a weapon that would be able to stop that weapon he held.

Gilgamesh frowned as he saw Shirou wasn't injured from the power of Ea. He looked at Shirou clearly and was furious at what he saw.

Avalon. Avalon was still protecting the boy even after Arturia's death. His heart broke at that moment. Arturia still chose the boy over him and he couldn't understand why.

Ea continued to disintegrate the Reality Marble. Shirou pushed the image of a sword onto the world that was Unlimited Blade Works. A sword he was familiar with "Sympathizing with the experience of its growth, Reproducing accumulated years ,Excelling every manufacturing process , Trace ON!".

In front of him lay a copy of Excalibur. Gilgamesh was truly angered now as the Gate of Babylon opened and weapons slowly drifted out of it.

Shirou shakily stood up and grabbed the hilt of Excalibur. " This is the end of the line" he shouted ,determined to end this battle now , Shirou held the hilt of the blade with a tighter grip.

Just as they were about to clash. A spread of darkness filled the sky of Unlimited Blade Works. Avalon protected him from the fallout and Shirou watched as the king was consumed by the destruction. The grail was trying to consume Gilgamesh at his weakest.

The Reality Marble disappeared as it was sucked into the darkness that sucked in the King of Heroes. Shirou breathed heavily. He was tired but he won. The King was gone and his objective completed.

He turned around for a moment letting his guard down when suddenly chains started wrap around his whole arm. Shirou saw a hole was appearing and was trying to suck him in. He stabbed Excalibur into the ground and latched onto the sword hoping his grip was strong enough that he wasn't pulled in.

Slowly coming out of the black hole was Gilgamesh in all of his glory. He growled like an animal as he kept trying to climb out "The damn grail doesn't understand that we servants can't be the core" latching tighter onto the chain , he shouted " You Mongrel! Stay right there while i pull myself back out!". Shirou glared and tried to hold on to dear life.

The arrogant bastard just wouldn't give up. "You think I'll let you!" Shirou with all his might charge towards Gilgamesh with Excalibur. The chains slacked and Gilgamesh was pulled into the hole with Shirou.

"No! Don't Move!" Gilgamesh panicked. It was too late and the King of Heroes disappeared from the world with the Shirou.

From a far , Archer looked on in shock at what Shirou did. "Idiot" he muttered. He was slowly fading due to using up most of his mana. He sighed , better make sure Rin was safe before telling her what happened to Shirou. This isn't going to end well "Rin is definitely going to kill me this time".

* * *

Inside a dark realm , Shirou and Gilgamesh floated. Gilgamesh was in denial. Enkidu's memory must live on. He knew that it was all in vain and he knew that he would disappear soon.

He looked at Shirou who was still trying to get his bearings. The Mongrel still tried to fight him even though his demise was now clearly at hand. It remind him of his friend where they would continue to fight non stop. He smiled a bit at the nostalgia.

"Where are we?!" Shirou's voice rang out. Gilgamesh turned to see Shirou glaring at him with Excalibur pointed towards his chest.

"Isn't it obvious , we are in the Grail itself" Could this boy get anymore stupider. "You Mongrel , what's your name" he asked.

Shirou was surprised at the question. "Shirou Emiya" he said it out slowly unsure of what trickery that the King was going to pull out next.

Gilgamesh repeatedly said Shirou's name to get the hang of it "Shirou Emiya huh , I will remember that name till the end of time. I will reclaim Arturia one day and kill you painfully".

Ea still in his palm slowly spun once more. "Even if my destruction is at hand , I will not give up. Are you going to?" He asked with a serious face. Shirou held Excalibur with determination. Gilgamesh smirked "You are just like her".

Excalibur slowly glowed with power. Ea spun faster.

"ENUMA-"

"EX-"

A whole second was completely filled with silent. The calm before the storm as some would say.

"-ELISH!"

"-CALIBUR!"

Both mighty weapons shot out their power and the Grail started collapsing from within. The whole realm filled with light as it was destroyed.

* * *

On a starry night , a dark haired girl in a kimono sat inside her home looking up to stars. Her dark eyes reflecting the stars image. The moon was glowing with a white hue.

A knock was heard in the direction of the door. "You may come in" The girl spoke. The door opened to reveal a man bowing down to the girl. "Lady Shiki , your bath is ready" the girl was quiet still staring at the sky. She nodded and the man left to do his own business. Shiki Ryougi was her name and she was the heir to her family.

She looked on as she saw a shooting star flew close to the mountains. In her point of view , it looked like it was flying pass by the mountains but how wrong she was. She stood up and went off to go and bathe not knowing that her life was about to change.

* * *

On a mountain. A blonde haired woman was also currently watching the night sky with a smile. She was enjoying life as it was. When she saw a shooting star flying "OH LOOK LEN! It's a shooting star! Let's make a wish". The woman closed her eyes as she kept thinking of all sorts of wishes she wanted to be granted. A black cat beside her too closed her eyes for a wish.

When the woman open her eyes , she saw the shooting star getting brighter and brighter. "Wow that must be one bright star" the cat beside her meowed in agreement. Her instincts suddenly told her to run as she realized that it was not a shooting star. Grabbing the black cat , she jumped off the tree she was sitting and landed a few meter's away.

The tree she previously sat was completely obliterated by whatever that was that hit it. It crashed into the mountain but she saw the object still crash towards up the mountain. She ran towards where it stopped and was surprised to what she found. A boy she found.

He was covered in injuries and was bleeding profusely. She panicked and quickly tried to stop the blood flow.

Shirou slowly opening his eyes , he saw a woman tending to his wounds. Shirou glimpsed at the starry night with a smile before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

**This is a One-Shot but i might continue if i find inspiration. For now i'll leave this be and concentrate on my F/SN x Dark Souls Crossover.**

**It's been a while since I've played Fate/Stay Night VN and so i don't remember if Gilgamesh acknowledges Shirou by name. I really liked Kara no Kyoukai . I was disappointed to see a low amount of KnK Fanfics and so i decided to add one myself.**

**This is also challenge for those who wish to continue from this. My only condition is that Arcuied is in the story. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. A New World

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever own Type-Moon and all of it's content**

* * *

A huge roaring flame covered the land. All he could feel were the flames that surround him. Hundreds died before him. The flame did not give mercy to anyone. Not to the innocent, the young or even the elderly. None were spared.

The heat from the flame was intense. Each time it flickered it felt like a leather whip was smacked against his skin. He dreamed about walking through the flames as he remembered it. People screamed for help, people begged for his help and all he did was walk away.

Smoke covered his view and he couldn't breathe. He was choking. He knew he would die soon, it was inevitable. He crossed the sea of flames. Over the corpses of the fallen and the dying. He soon fell for it was fate that held his life.

It seemed fate did not have tight grip on his life anymore. A man had saved him. That man was happy. He was crying. Why was he crying?. Is he happy because he lived?. Why is he happy to save him when there were others?. Why didn't the man save the others?.

The man smiled at him. He wished one day, he would able to be happy like that man was.

* * *

Shirou groaned as he awoke from his unconscious state. _'That dream again' _Why was he dreaming of the Fuyuki fire again. It had been a long time since he had that dream. He now mostly dreamed about swords. He thought of the dream before banishing it from his mind. It was of no importance now.

He tried to rise from where he lay but his body showed its disagreement. Shirou moaned in pain as he felt all the injuries he had inflamed. He lay down on the bed deciding to let his body rest.

_'Wait... Bed?' _Eyes wide open, he took a quick look at where he was. He was in a soft comfy bed in a clean and tidy room. Taking a better look around without moving his body too much, he saw that he was inside a bed room. He saw what seemed to be a baggage for clothes opened. It contained women's clothing from his observation.

He only then remembered what happened last night._ 'That's right, that woman found me. She must have took me in and treated my injuries from the battle with_ _Gilgamesh'_ Shirou wanting answers on where he was exactly and who brought him in, pushed his body up despite it not wanting to.

As he finally managed a sitting position on the bed, he scanned the room to see if the woman was present in the room. _'Exit door, bathroom door, closet door, lamp, table, sofa, television, Caliburn pierced in the wall, clothing on the floor... CALIBURN PIERCED IN THE WALL?!' _Shirou gaped at the mere sight of the noble phantasm that was stuck in the wall. What made it worse was that it was covered in blood.

Fearing the worse, he moved to the edge of the bed to have a better view. He wished he hadn't. He found the woman that probably saved him from dying sliced in half from the stomach to her lower left hip.

_'Oh shit , Oh shit... I killed someone … while I was asleep. I get sleepwalking but sleepkilling?!'_ He needed to get out of here before someone entered the room and saw this. He would pay respects to her later after he is back in optimal shape.

He tried moving his body but the pain of just merely swaying his limbs were to painful to bare. _'Come on Shirou! You can do this' _his legs were to injured to move. Using his arms, he crawled all the way to the exit. He fainted halfway through the room from the pain that became too unbearable for him.

* * *

Slowly waking up once more. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he examined the room to see he was on the bed again. "Oh man that must have been a dream" Thank goodness for small mercies. He looked at the wall and saw Caliburn still there.

Shirou stared at it for a few seconds, Eyes widening as it goes. "Wait … if Caliburn is over there and I'm not in a dream... then who brought me back in?". Just as he was about to think through this, a loud voice startled him that he tumbled off the bed.

"GOOD MORNING SHOOTING STAR-SAN!"

He groaned in pain as his body ache from the sudden contact with the floor. He wanted to murder the person who shouted but not really because he was a good guy. He looked at where the origin of the voice came from. The origin of the voice came from a blonde haired woman who was looking at him quite worriedly.

"Shooting star-san! Are you okay" She asked. Shirou twitch at the title she used to call him. It amused him at the same time confused him even more. What did she mean by shooting star-san. He pushed himself up back onto the bed.

"Actually Ma'am it's Shirou Emiya. Not shooting star-san and I would prefer if you would use my name please" he asked politely. He did not need another useless title especially one as shooting star-san.

She smiled happily "Of course Shirou-san! I was just worried that you were injured. I mean you did fall from the sky". Shirou paled as he heard that statement. Fall from the sky! What the hell happened to him while he was out cold.

"Umm what did you mean by falling from the sky" Answers is what Shirou needed right now.

"Well I was sitting on a tree enjoying watching the stars when suddenly me and Len saw a shooting star. So we both made a wish! But then the star suddenly got brighter and brighter. Then I realized that the shooting star was shooting at me so I moved out of the way. You destroyed the tree we were sitting on and crashed further up the mountain. So me and Len went to investigate and found you!" She ended with happy tone.

Shirou could only stare at her with look of disbelief. _'Is she mentally sound'_ he thought. He was being a hypocrite as he was distorted.

"Wait.. who's Len?" he asked confused. The woman looked at him with a smile before picking up a black cat. "This is Len! She's not just a cat , she's a succubus!" the cat meowed at him.

'A succubus?!' this was getting ridiculous. "A succubus .. seriously" he asked in a sarcastic way. She frowned at his tone "You don't believe me?". Her eyes narrowed.

Shirou shrugged "Well you just told me a cat is a succubus , a demon that was supposed to seduce humans. That thing just doesn't make sense". '_How was an animal supposed to make humans aroused … unless they had that kind of fetish.' _Shirou shivered at that thought.

Only now did Shirou decided to get a good look at the woman and was completely and utterly surprised that it was the dead woman that he killed while he was asleep. "Wait a minute... Aren't you supposed to be DEAD!" pointing his finger to the supposed dead person standing in front of him.

She blinked at the statement before having a small laugh. "I was surprised when you did it the first time but it just got annoying after that".The cat just looked bored at the situation.

"Huh?! First time?" Shirou was now utterly confused. How is this lady still alive after being killed by Caliburn. The woman nodded "Yeah it was quite annoying but thankfully you stopped projecting weaponry after the 9th time".

Shirou's jaw dropped in shock _'How is she still alive?'_. "Who are you!".

She frowned "What kind of Magus are you to not know who I am. I mean you all should know thanks to Zelretch".

The woman brightened up "I guess I still haven't introduce myself yet! My name is Arcueid Brunestud. Ring any bells?". She fumed when Shirou just looked at her with a blank stare.

"Sorry Brunestud-san but I still don't know who you are" probably because of his status of a third-rate magus. He wished his father would have at least left something for him to continue with his Magecraft training if not at least a guide of some sort.

She huffed and looked away from him angrily. He sat there quietly because he didn't know what to say exactly. He was thinking of all the craziness that was happening in these few minutes.

"I appreciate for taking care of me Brunestud-san but I think I need to get home soon. Can you tell me where I am?" Sakura and Taiga must be worried about him. _'__Rin would probably kick __me__ then hug __me__ then slap me then shout that __I __was an idiot__'_ Shirou chuckled_ 'What a Tsundere'._

She muttered something that he couldn't quite hear properly.

"What was that Brunestud-san?"

"Call me Arcueid"

"Alright then Arcueid-san"

"Arcueid only!"She shouted. Shirou felt like he was going to die from a heart attack from this woman. "Okay then Arcueid, can you please tell me where I am" delaying any longer would make the wrath of Tora-shinai more prominent.

"You're in one of my apartments"

Shirou sweatdropped at the blunt answer. He didn't mean it literally. "Okay let me rephrase that , where exactly am I in the world" that should be better. "You're in Japan" or not. If Shirou can move his limbs more freely, he would have facepalmed.

"Arcueid, what town or city am I in?" he said with a serious tone. There is no time for joking right now, his life is on the line if he doesn't cook food for Taiga soon. She would maul his face like a tiger.

"Well currently you're in Fuyuki City" she said with a questioning look. She was curious on why he didn't know where he was. Then again, fallling from the sky must have brought him some distance where he previously was.

Shirou was relieved he was still in Fuyuki, now all he had to do was just phone call Sakura and Taiga that he was okay and maybe Rin too. Unfortunately for Shirou, Arcueid wasn't done speaking yet.

"I wonder though, why are you still here? The Holy Grail War is currently going on and most magus that aren't participating shouldn't be here" she bit her lip as she tried to remember anything she forgotten.

Shirou frozed at that statement, "The Holy Grail War is still on?!" panicking slightly. People could still be in danger.

He waited for her answer. She nodded "Well yeah, The 4th Holy Grail War has started a while ago". Arcueid blinked as she examined his panicked form. He was getting more frantic by the second.

"Calm down Shirou, all you have to do is just get out of here. You'll be fine"

"That's not it Arcueid, I need you to tell me. What year is it?"

With a raised eyebrow, she frowned at the question. _'What year is it? What kind of question is that' _"Its 1994, why do you ask". She was surprised as Shirou fainted on the spot.

* * *

Shirou looked outside from the balcony of Arcueid's apartment. He gazed upon the city with a small smile. The view from her apartment was amazing. He practically had an overview of a quarter of Fuyuki. It would have been better if it was all of Fuyuki but it was better than nothing.

The sun had just set a few hours ago, the dark streets of Fuyuki were brightened by the lamp post that covered the streets. The dark sky filled with stars hanged over him and the rest of the Fuyuki. He would have said the world but he was pretty sure that some other part in the world were currently under the sun's gaze.

He observed the dark city with reinforced eyes. If what Arcueid said was true, then he needed to be on the look out. Innocents were constantly in danger with the Holy Grail War on.

He looked down upon his hand where the Command Seals used to be. He had wondered if he could have summoned a servant. It would have been nice to have summoned Saber again. They may have differing paths but they were at least companions with each other.

Hearing any advice from her now would have been gladly accepted by Shirou as he currently doesn't know what to do. He was in the past. Kiritsugu clearly didn't know who he was as he had saved him after the Holy Grail War.

Rin, Sakura, Taiga and Issei were younger than him. He couldn't be friends with them without making it look like he had an ulterior motive. Which he doesn't as he only wants his friends back even though they weren't the same. Well he could still befriend Taiga, if he wanted to.

Shirou sighed, they weren't the same people he knew. It was unfair for him to change whatever life they could have if he interfered.

He at first believed he had timed travel. That was until he saw a map of the world or specifically Japan. There were new places that he didn't recognize that was part of Japan. Tatsumi port island , Minakami Village and Kurakara Town, just to name a few.

He assumed but was most likely was in a whole different universe. Nothing he knew here were the same as was the one he knew back at home.

He knew he was stressing out but who wouldn't when you've been flung across time and space to a whole new land that was different and yet quite the same.

Shirou took a deep breathe to calm himself, panicking wasn't going to help any time soon. Meditating was an option but he couldn't as he needed to concentrate. He would have went out that night but realized he didn't have any identification.

Fortunately, Arcueid said that she could probably help him out with that. How many connections does she have to be able to make those kind of files. Then again, Magus could just hypnotize some one to do it for them.

"Shirou this is boring... Let's play a game of I spy!" Arcueid spoke up. She had decided to join Shirou in observing the city. Len had left her and Shirou to do her own business.

Shirou was quite an interesting person to her. Falling from the sky, slicing her into pieces, stabbing her and probably more where that came from if the fact that he used different weapons each time to attack her in his unconscious state.

She knew from the fact how he held his weapons even if he wasn't awake, showed that he was quite skilled in combat. She wouldn't have that much of a problem against him. I mean she was pretty sure she could beat a lot of people. The only one's she wasn't sure of were the 27 Dead Apostles.

One of which was her surrogate grandfather. She had suspicions that Zelretch or at least his magic was the reason how Shirou was here in the first place. She also suspect that Shirou was at least involved in a Holy Grail War if his reaction meant anything.

Besides, it was nice to hang out with someone who wasn't afraid because she was a True Ancestor. Sure she could've made some human friends but their life was boring and wasn't interesting at now, she wanted to enjoy her time before she had to go hunt down Roa again.

Shirou sighed "Alright". Arcueid shouted with joy.

"Alright then, I spy with my little eye something bright and white"

"The moon" Shirou said bored.

"Correct! Now... I spy with my little eye something large that's brown and green and in abundance"

"The trees"

"How do you keep figuring it out"

"I can read your mind!" Shirou said jokingly. That would've been a cool power to have. He could probably counter any attack if he knew what the opponent was thinking.

"OBJECTION!" She shouted while pointing a finger at him. "You can't read my mind!" She would have known. Shirou merely shrugged and continued to observe the city. She pouted before continuing the game.

"I spy with my little eye something orange and spiky".

"Huh?" Shirou when he heard the description which wasn't saying much was quite easily confused on what the world could have that was orange and spiky.

He turned to look at the True Ancestor and was surprised that she was staring at him with so much focus that he could practically feel it. She was also quite close to his face.

Shirou blushed at the close contact. "Umm Arcueid, what are you doing" he questioned her, feeling more uncomfortable than before.

"Playing I spy, Why?"

"Your uhh quite close to me. I would appreciate if you move back a bit". She huffed but to his relief moved back. She was still staring at him though.

"So what is orange and spiky?" he asked.

"Yes! You gave up! I WIN!" she bragged. Shirou waved it off "So what is orange and spiky?". "Your hair" she pointed out.

Shriou looked up but obviously couldn't see his hair at all. "Oh.. right" he said awkwardly.

"Next round! I spy with my little eye an explosion!"

Shirou turned back to continue the game when he realized what she said "An explosion?!" he looked to see a giant dust cloud in the direction where it happened.

Shirou frowned. If he wasn't mistaken , that was the direction of Tohsaka's house. It could have been anyone else's house but with the War going on. He was confident that the explosion came from there.

Rin was too young to have entered the war now. So it must have been her parents as she was an only child from what he knew. He hoped they were fine.

He had decided to interfere with the war to lessen the casualties. Unfortunately he was still injured to go out and save others. His injuries led to another discovery thanks to Arcuied.

A Noble Phantasm. Specifically, it was Avalon that was inside him. According to her, it was because of this that allowed him to heal from his current injuries faster than a normal human. It was also probably because of this that allowed him to survive his encounters with other Servants he fought previously.

He chuckled. Even in another universe, Saber somehow still found a way to help him. It was probably Kiritsugu that had put the Noble Phantasm there but it still belonged to the King of Knights.

With the help of the Noble Phantasm , he should be ready to move around once more and help save the people from the calamity known as the Holy Grail War.

Until then, he would wait patiently. Till the moment he was at his most optimal condition. The world wouldn't be ready for him , but he was ready for the world. A hero is here and he would be damned if he didn't do his job.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I didn't actually know what I was doing with this chapter. I just wrote down whatever came to mind. So I'm guessing that there's gonna be mistakes in here. I'll rewrite this to be better later on but for now I'll need a plan to see where this story is going. This is just more of a hobby to me.**

**With our Hero being reckless as ever! He shall join the 4th Holy Grail War and mess things up as normally as he can. Stay tune for the next chapter of Idiots on the run... i mean Garden of Swords.**

**Edit: Arcueid can't regen from Gae Bolg... got it. Also tried using the Zelretch cliche where everyone begs for mercy when he's around, now that I've read a review about it, yeah decided it wasn't necessary... until the later chapters.**

* * *

**Here are things that could have been in this chapter.**

[He assumed but was most likely was in a whole different universe. Nothing he knew here were the same was the one he knew back at home. He heard all of Japan but mostly Tokyo was suffering from some kind of crystal disease that stopped happening a few years back. That never happened back home.]

[She looked at him with a scowl "Len, show him!". Shirou looked worried that the woman would set her cat on him. The cat jumped from the woman's arms and landed on the floor. A white glow covered the cat. He looked amazed as the cat started transforming. Shirou decided he needed some brain bleach to get rid of image of a transforming cat person]


	3. The 4th Holy Grail War

**Disclaimer: I will never own Type Moon **

* * *

Arc 1: The 4th Holy Grail War

It had been a week since Shirou arrived into this new universe. A few days since he learned that the 4th Holy Grail War was currently being held in Fuyuki. He felt distraught that innocents might get caught in the crossfire. He had been too injured to even think of going out there and interfere.

He knew that he couldn't just go out there and save people. If an unknown just entered the war and started attacking masters and their servants, who knows what the repercussion would be. According to Arcueid, The Church or the Magus Association would practically swarm to Fuyuki to take him out if he wasn't careful.

They wouldn't want the secret of Magecraft to be known of course but it was most likely that they would come here and put a sealing designation on him to find out how he is fighting on par with servants. At least he had Arcueid to help him out if it ever came to it.

Even if he didn't attract their attention, there was still the matter of the his identity. He wasn't worried about the fact that the other masters would find out who he was. No, he was worried because that he was a nobody here. Shirou Emiya did not exist in this universe. Well at least not yet and never will be if he had anything to say about it.

He had hoped that Arcueid would help him out with this if every Magus practically knew her name. He was hoping that she had connections. She told him that she would help him find a way. He had given the necessary information to her if she did find a way. It wasn't till the end of the week did he finally get an answer from her.

He looked down to the papers he held. He didn't know whether to thank Arcueid or smack her behind her head for how stupid it was. He read the sentence he was reading out loud.

"Shirou Brunestud"

Arcueid looked proud of herself if more than anything. She held her head high with both her arms cross against the chest "Yup! From now on, You are now my younger brother! How cool is that".

Shirou wasn't as enthusiastic as she was "Are you an idiot! The fact that you're known in the Magus Association would mean they would question of my existence! They should have known that you had a younger brother before. This... this is just tempting fate" Shirou slumped down from where he sat.

Arcueid nodded "Yes but because you are now legally my younger brother, they could not do anything to you without evoking my wrath".

He was just about to protest about this course of action when he actually couldn't deny that. He doesn't know how much her name means anything to the Association but from what she said, they wouldn't dare attack her fearing her wrath. How dangerous was Arcueid?.

He sighed "Well at least you got my identity done. Thanks for that" he said it sincerely. He probably would be on the run if he wasn't for her.

Arcueid just waved it off "It's okay Shirou! Now that you're my younger brother and I get to be your older sister, I get to take care of you! and so I am now forcing you to go to school!". She mentally nodded to herself, she was going to be the best big sister ever.

He looked confused for a moment "Huh?!" what did she mean about school?.

"Well you told me you didn't finish your second year of high school right? . Once this war is over, we're going to help you get ready for school" Yup this was her first step to be the coolest big sister of all time.

Shirou blinked for a few seconds as he let it process through his mind. Arcueid just entered him into a school without his permission at least?. He didn't like that she was making decisions for him when it should be up to him.

He bit his lip before asking her "Why would you do this without even telling me" He was really annoyed with this.

She had a sad look, she looked like as if someone kicked her puppy. He could see tears were threatening to come out if he made her sadder. "I just wanted to be the best big sister ever, is that so wrong" she had that puppy eye look that was commonly used for anime characters. It made it very hard to stay angry at her if it went on.

He sighed "Okay. Fine. Don't cry Arcueid, I know you're trying to be the best big sister ever and I appreciate that" She perked up as he finished that sentence. "Next time could you at least tell me before you make decisions on your own" He was hoping that she would understand that it was his life she was fooling around with.

"Okay!" any trace of sadness disappeared in an instant. Shirou was suspecting that he had been fooled.

"Anyway, why after the war then? If you already had put me into the school, why not leave now" he was curious on what her answer would be.

She smiled "Well you said you wanted to stay here and protect the innocents. So as the big sister, i decided i will help you. I will support you both morally and physically!".

"Oh" Shirou was moved that she wanted to help him. He was just worried that she wanted to help physically too. "Umm are you sure you want to help me physically? I mean morally is enough but i don't know if you want to" he was nervous as he asked.

"Nonsense Shirou! With my help, our team would practically be overkill!" She said confidently. She was the White Princess of the True Ancestor! She could probably end the war herself if she wanted to but that wouldn't be fun at all. "So! From this day onward, Team Brunestud is ready for action".

He couldn't help but smile at her happily. It was nice feeling to know that someone was actually supporting him willingly.

Arcueid gave a small clap before looking at him with a grin "So what's the plan for the war!". Shirou looked at her puzzled "Plan?".

"Well yeah, don't tell me you're just gonna go rush into the war" She looked at him critically. He sheepishly rubbed a spot behind his neck "Actually that's what I was planning to do".

"As your new big sister, I do not agree to that plan of yours"

"Aren't you getting a little bit too comfortable with that big sister position of yours" he deadpanned. "Never mind that, I got a plan for you!" She gave him a small pat on the back before continuing "How about we patrol the city so that we can cover more ground".

Shirou thought of it before accepting her plan. If they split between western Fuyuki and eastern Fuyuki, they would be able to cover more ground. He can probably take care of himself if he doesn't have to fight multiple servants at the same time.

* * *

Six supernatural beings that could destroy a town easily sneezed at approximately the same time.

Kiritsugu looked at his servant weirdly. "How do Heroic Spirits even catch a cold" he asked. Saber scowled at him and walked away to have a conversation with Irisiviel. Kiritsugu just shrugged and continued to work on his guns.

Somewhere else in Fuyuki, A man with a mask fell down the tree as he sneezed, giving away his position. Kirei looked at this with a raised eyebrow "Are you sure you're an assassin?". A man in a golden armor laughed at the incompetent assassin with a laugh so obnoxious, you could practically feel the arrogance coming from it"Hahahaha Assassin? he couldn't hide fro- hachuuu" The man in the golden armor looked annoyed "WHO'S THE MONGREL THAT MADE ME SNEEZE!".

Tokiomi popped a stress pill as he watched his servant rage against the gods because of a common flu.

* * *

"Is there something wrong Shirou? you just suddenly stopped moving and panned out" Arcueid ask her new younger brother. Shirou shook his head "No i'm fine, it just felt like I did something horrible".

Shirou stood up and moved towards the door. "Where are you going Shirou?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go look around Fuyuki, i want to see what is different between my world and this world". Arcueid stood up to follow "Want me to join you?".

Shirou denied her request "No thanks, I'll just be walking around". She nodded "Okay but if something happens, Big sister Arc will be there to help". He chuckled before leaving the apartment to go take a look around.

Arcueid watch him leave before she lay down on the bed. She decided to spend her day in her room doing random things. Len decided to show up by jumping onto the bed from wherever she was hiding previously.

She looked at the succubus in her cat form with a worried look "Do you think it's wise let him wander around". Len gave what was probably a cat version of shrugging. "I know he can take care of himself but-" Len stopped her from talking by putting a paw to her mouth.

Arcueid looked at Len curiously "What are you trying to say?". Len transformed to her human form while holding a notepad that said.

"He is smart boy, he'll know when to run if he gets himself into danger"

Arcueid agreed with the succubus assessment but still can't help but worry for the boy. She sighed _'Well if he can take care of himself then I shouldn't worry so much'_. Len flipped the notepad to show her what was written on it.

"You want sushi Len? That sounds like a good idea" She picked up her phone to go order some. As she dialed the number, she wondered what was Shirou doing now.

* * *

Shirou had been wondering the city for a few hours. Comparing the Fuyuki from his world and this world's Fuyuki was easy. Everything was almost exactly the same. Sure there were maybe a few extra houses and a few shops that weren't there before but the rest remained the same.

After determining the differences, he decided to start patrolling early. He started on Western Fuyuki to look around the houses to see if there was any sign of masters living close here. He knew about the Tohsaka's and if Shinji meant anything then Matou's were possible too.

He had passed the church multiple times to see if there were any activities there. He had suspected that damn priest Kotomine was a master, As he was a master for the 5th Holy Grail War too. Poor Lancer having to stay with a creep like him.

That left the only other Master that he knew that was definitely in the war. Kiritsugu Emiya. His father wouldn't miss out on an opportunity like this. His ideals would have made him get involved just to stop any unnescesarry deaths. He remembered that his wife died. What happened to Illya then?.

He wondered what Illya was doing. If he wasn't wrong, she would still be a child and with her mother possibly alive. Maybe there was a chance to save her mother.

Shirou noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned to look. He sighed as he stared the sight in front of him. He was standing in front of what had used to be the home of his father. The Emiya household was there in front of him.

The house looked unkept and could do with some renovations. Shirou was tempted to buy the house for nostalgia if he ever had the money. He shook his head out of his daydream of living there once more when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

He tensed up and slowly turned to see the very man he was thinking of standing behind him. His adopted father in his usual black coat with a cigarrete in his mouth stared down at him. Both stared at each other with no words coming out of them.

Kiritsugu decided to break the silence "What brings a kid like you here?". Shirou sat quiet thinking of a way to reply to him that sounded a bit convincing. He was never a good liar, so he decided to mix it up with some truth "I was just wondering around when I saw this house over here".

Kiritsugu questioned him "And what makes this house so special that you needed to stare at it for a while?". "The house just gave me a feeling of nostalgia as I used to live in a house like this" Shirou responded to the black cloathed man. "I'll be leaving then, my guardian would be worried sick if i was gone any longer. Goodbye sir" Shirou walked away not looking back.

Kiritsugu nodded back at him and watched as the boy walk away till he left his field of vision. He had thought that maybe the boy was a spy of some sort but his eyes showed sadness. The same kind of sadness that was when you saw your parent figure die in front of your very eyes. He would know as he had the same kind of eyes as the boy had.

His mother figure's death still haunted him to this day. He wondered if he could have done something else that would lead to having her alive and well. Alas , the past must stay in the past as much as he regretted his course of action.

He turned to the building in front of him. Staring at it for a moment, his mind went through many possibilites. _'__Buying the house would be dangerous as it is close to the Matou and Tohsaka home... but maybe they won't suspect another master living close by. This place could also work if the Einzbern Headquarters was breached and they needed a safehouse' _Choice made up, he went to go and find the owner to purchase the building.

As he walked away, his mind wondered back to the boy that was here before. _'Hope he made it home safely'_ Knowing that servants could use him as a way to fill up their prana, he hoped that child was safe as the war progress. He would never know for a while that the child would be involve in the war and would make a difference to it.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. I lost all motivation and ideas that i had once February rolled in.**

** I sincerely apologize to those who were expecting a Kara no Kyoukai crossover with Fate/Stay Night. I ran through multiple ideas but couldn't come up with anything to my satisfaction. Currently, Shirou is going to be dealing with the 4th Holy Grail War. There is going to be some KnK stuff during the War. **

**Since it was supposed to be a KnK x F/SN crossover, I might redo the fanfic so that it would begin from a KnK timeline. Until i've made a decision , Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. The War begins

**I don't think I need a disclaimer for every chapter but the paranoia in me says to do it so... Me no own any of this.**

* * *

It had been a few days since his meeting with Kiritsugu. Not many things had happened since then. It had been quite boring but it was a welcomed change from the constant battles of the war he had fought previously. Shirou and his new partner, Arcueid, had been patrolling the streets of Fuyuki discreetly. They had made sure they weren't spotted by any means. He had been careful not to raise any suspicions to any possible master that were close by.

Shirou had wondered if he was able to summon his own servant. Arcueid was willing to help to make it possible. She said she could help him out with the summoning circle. He simply assumed that she had contacts for that too. He wondered if he was abusing Arcueid's hospitality. She had simply waved it off and said "Well that's what big sisters do for their younger brothers don't they?".

Arcueid had asked him if she could make him an outfit. He was reluctant at first but then gave in knowing that Arcueid always gets it her way whether he wanted to or not. Besides, the outfit could possibly protect him from being recognized. Although he wasn't sure if there was any point to it.

When she came back with the outfits, Shirou had regretted letting Arcueid choose for him.

"Here is the first one!" She said delighted. Shirou just gaped at the white outfit in front of him. The clothing was what you would see Admirals wear. It was very clean and clearly had been ironed to perfection. There was even a small name tag that said "Admiral Shirou".

"Arcueid, you know i'm not cosplaying right?" he asked her and she simply nodded with a smile. "And you expect me to wear that to battle against other servants?" she once again nodded with a smile. "Why would you even get something like this? The cloth would restrict me from fighting properly" he said exasperated.

"Well I heard Teitoku's are quite popular this time around" she said while grabbing a magazine that said K*nt*i *C*ll*ct*on the cover. He sighed "No Arcueid, I won't be wearing that" She pouted and went to grab the next outfit which was even more ridiculous then the previous one.

"Arcueid... I am never gonna crossdress" It was never said that Shirou had wondered how he looked like in a maid's outfit.

"Come on Shirou! look at this, you would look so cute in it!" Holding the maid's dress with the devils grin on her face.

Shirou was tempted to project a sword that would destroy the cloth from existence but then Arcueid would be sad. "No I'm not wearing that ever!".

Arcueid sadly put the dress back in its box "Oh well, I'll keep it for now and see if we would ever need to use it in the future" There was an evil glint in her eye and Shirou did not like it.

It was many hours later before they found an Outfit that Shirou finally agreed upon. It was a long red trench coat that could be buttoned up if he wanted to and had a hood to cover his face. He wore a black inner shirt and dark cargo pants with combat boots for shoes. Shirou looked at his choice of clothing with a grimace 'Am I copying Archer's choice of clothing'.

* * *

It was later on when Arcueid had told him that the circle was done is when he decided if he could try to summon a servant.

Shirou and Arcueid stood in front of the circle that was going to be used to summon his servant. The circle was made on top of a leyline considering Shirou probably didn't have enough Prana to summon one.

This was his moment to summon a servant.

Arcueid looked at him seriously "Are you ready Shirou?". Shirou stared at the circle with a determined look. He knew he didn't need an incantation to summon one but he didn't know would it affect the servant he summoned if he didn't. Letting a few drops of his blood fall onto the circle he spoke.

"The Holy Grail War approaches and with it an opportunity comes. Will you respond to my plead and answer it with good faith. I give you my word that, I will be the hero who shall save all those who are in need, I will be the one to help to those who cannot stand. From this I ask of you, A being from the Throne of Heroes, come forth so that we shall protect the people from the evil of this world".

He had made that up on the spot. He had no idea who or what he had summoned but he had hoped that the incantation worked.

The circle was dim and Shirou looked on disappointed that he had failed. "Looks like we failed" Arcueid sighed as she watched Shirou walked away dejectedly. She looked at the circle one more time before following Shirou.

Both of them left the area , never noticing a slight glow from the circle.

* * *

Risei Kotomine was enjoying a lovely dinner with his family. Kirei and Caren were consuming their food not noticing the smile on Risei's face. It was rare times like these that Risei could actually be genuinely happy for himself. The dinner was peaceful and Caren wanted to showoff to her grandfather that she was learning the Bible faster than Kirei did at her age.

He chuckled at that but frowned as Kirei as usual did not show any emotion to it. He wondered when his son would open himself. He would have been at the table asking this to Kirei when there wasn't an important news that had to be relayed to Tokiomi.

The servant Caster has been summoned.

Tokiomi stroked his beard as he listened to Risei explain the situation "So the 7th servant has been summoned" he said to himself. He cursed at this when he realized that one master did not see the fake death of assassin. This was not something he liked but he could probably change his plans accordingly to fit the current situation.

"So it is official then? The Holy Grail War has begun" Tokiomi smiled. "Thank you Risei for telling me this" he closed the device and turned to the other occupant in the room. Gilgamesh stared at the machine with a smirk.

He sat there with a glass of wine in his hand "Hmmm So this show is finally beginning is it now?" he asked. Tokiomi nodded and bowed "Yes my liege, the war has begun and our chance to claim the grail has come upon us". Gilgamesh chuckled "Calm down Tokiomi, we have plenty of time to win the grail. It is of course mine to begin with, I would never allow any other Mongrel to touch upon it".

Gilgamesh stood and walked to the exit "You are dismissed for now Tokiomi, I wish to look at what my playground has given me". Gilgamesh disappeared leaving Tokiomi alone in the room. Making sure that Gilgamesh was actually gone, he then muttered "He's more trouble than his worth". It didn't matter anyway for with the King of Heroes on his side, the Grail was surely his.

* * *

Shirou was patrolling the city with Arcueid. He was upset that he couldn't summon a servant but it was only a minor setback. With or without a servant, he will participate in this war. The patrol routine was repeated many times throughout these few days. It was during one of his patrols that he encountered an event that had shocked him quite a bit.

He was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious when he had accidentally bumped into a person. The person surprised from the hit had dropped the shopping bags she was carrying.

"Oh dear" the woman said as the plastic bags fell onto the ground, the objects it contained all tumbled out. Shirou quickly went to her aid and picked up all the fallen groceries for her.

I'm very sorry ma'am for bumping into you" Shirou apologized while handing her groceries back. The woman smiled "What a polite young man you are, your parent raised you well" she praised him for his kindness. Shirou flushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment not used to such compliments from strangers.

"Nonsense Ma'am, I'm sure anyone else would have done it"

"Oh? Humble too. If only my son would grow up to be like you, he only stays at home reading books with his father" She smiled.

"Well he sounds like he'll grow up to be like an intelligent man one day" She agreed with his opinion. "Oh young man, would you kindly help me with my groceries. It seems like these old arms aren't what they used to be" She raised her hands in hope that Shirou will help her out.

Shirou looked around carefully for anything before simply nodding. Arcueid wouldn't mind if he skipped patrol for one night. Taking a few plastic bags from her hands , he walked with her to her destination.

They didn't really talked about much other than what was already covered in the news. When they were close to her destination , Shirou noticed that it was a hotel. "A hotel?" he asked.

She nodded "Yes, my family and I came here for a little holiday".

Shirou looked at her confused "And why exactly are you telling me this?". She smiled in his direction "You seem like a nice young man. You aren't planning to hurt this old lady are you" She teased. He chuckled at that.

"No Ma'am i don't think-" A massive prana surge that could practically be felt across Fuyuki was something that Shirou never experienced until he entered the 5th Holy Grail War. Noble Phantasms were truly something out of this world.

He stared at the direction of the prana surge for a few seconds."Is there a problem?" the woman looked at him expectantly. "No, I just had a bad feeling".

She was about to speak when she abruptly interrupted by a child "Kaa-chan!". A brown haired boy ran towards the woman with cheer. The woman simply smiled and hugged her son "Hakuno? Why are you out here. Where is your father?".

"Tou-san is waiting inside the Hotel!".

The woman looked at the groceries in his hands. Shirou returned it to her and she was about to go meet her husband when he held her shoulder "I hope you enjoy your stay here at Fuyuki".

She nodded and walked towards the hotel. Hakuno stared at Shirou and he stared back. It was then did Shirou realized that Hakuno looked familiar. It was as if he was staring back at a mirror if he was younger.

Shirou watched as Hakuno followed his mother back into the hotel. _'This isn't my world and so that means that he could have been me. No it must have been a coincidence that he looked like me a bit. The question is ... Do I belong here?'_

He stared back at the direction where the surge was _'No, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done has been done, I need to move on from it. I am here now and I need to make the best of what I have'. _

A bit shocked but steeled his resolved. He contacted Arcueid through his phone to meet him where the surge was. This War will end with the least casualties possible if he had something to say about it.

* * *

Shirou and Arcueid sprinted towards to the location of where a possible hostile event is happening. By sprinting, what he really meant was trying to catch up to Arcueid.

"Arc! Can you make sure that no one can see you?" He asked. He wanted Arcueid to be a possible backup and making sure no one knows of her presence was an ideal way of doing it. Arcueid whined "Why can't I join you down there?!".

"I want to be the one to make contact with them. I'm only assuming but you never had any experience fighting any servants so I want you to be my backup just in case I get into a bad situation" He explained. Arcueid groaned like a child but obeyed his decision "Fine! but you have to make up to your Onee-chan okay?!".

"Alright" he agreed if it would make the situation easier for him. When they got closer, Arcueid split from his path to find a hiding spot while he remain steadfast towards the area.

When he arrived to the approximate location, he was surprised to see he was at the docks. He went onto the top of the roof on a nearby building and increased his hearing capabilities through reinforcement, he listened to the surrounding area. Clashing of metal could be heard from below.

Shirou climbed down from his position and tried to get closer to the battle that was happening. He leaned beside a container and tried to blend into the shadows as much as possible. Pulling his hood down to cover his face, he observed the battle from where he sat.

Two fighters were currently fighting with all their might. He observed the first fighter with reinforced eyes. He had an athletic build, black hair with a strand over his face and was wearing a dark teal outfit. He observed his weapons with a single look.

{Gae Buidhe}...{Gae Daerg} Unlimited Blade Works instantly went into action as it copied the weapons before it.

_'So Lancer is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Facing him with his lances might be a bit risky for me' _The anti-prana weapon could possibly be a counter to his prana made weaponry.

Shirou observe the next fighter but soon he realized who it was "Saber!". Realizing he spoke, he pushed himself back into the shadows while making sure he closed his mouth with his hands.

Both Lancer and Saber stopped fighting and turned to where Shirou stood in hiding. "What was that noise?" Lancer asked his opponent. Saber shrugged and turned to where the noise was but her guard was still up in case Lancer would do something.

Lancer looked at her annoyed for even daring to question his honor "I will see what it is before we may resume battle. It is unfortunate that we cannot allow witnesses to see our battle".

Lancer walked forward making sure Saber was in his line of sight "Come out! If you show yourself now then I will make sure you death will be painless". Shirou's mouth twitched as he thought of what Lancer has said. _'That kind of sentence sounds like he's going to torture me if I didn't'_ He decided that confronting the servants right now would definitely be a bad idea.

[LANCER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RESUME YOUR BATTLE WITH SABER!] "Master , I believe we may have a witness to the Holy Grail War"

[Oh? you think so?! Very well then, I order you to take care of the witness quickly and resume your battle] "Yes My Lord"

Shirou started sweating as Lancer took a few steps forward ready to take him out. Shirou moved into a kneeling position with Kanshou and Bakuya ready to be traced.

Fortunately for him, someone else decided to join in the party. The sound of hooves echoed throughout the area and everyone there looked confused at the sound of it.

"HEY! Why did the battle had to stop!" A man on top of a chariot appeared onto the docks with a teenager trying to hide behind the large built man. "Rider! What are you doing?!" the teen shouted at the servant.

Everyone looked at them with a sweatdropped. Saber was the first to ask "Who exactly are you?". The man looked offended at the question "Me? I am King Iskander The GREAT! He who conquered the world"-"Known world back then" The teen interrupted the man. Iskander huffed in annoyance and smacked the teen on his head "Don't interrupt me Waver while I'm introducing myself. Now where was I... oh right, HE! who conquered the world! and-"

[Waver?! So it was you who stole my catalyst] the man behind the microphone sneered at the teen.

King Iskander scowled "Don't any of you understand how important it is when a man introduces himself. By having a grand introduction, It will leave a great impression on people!. So as I was sayin-"

[I will make you pay for stealing my Catalyst, you worthless student!]

Tired of being interrupted and angered that his master was insulted, he shouted "WORTHLESS?! He couldn't possibly be anymore worthless than you, one who refuses to show his face in battle. It did not matter if he did or didn't steal the artifact, I would rather have him as a master because he at least have the courage to come with me into battle".

If one were to look at waver right now, you could tell he came here reluctantly. With that said, Riders words at least brought back the confidence into Waver.

"And you! the person who is hiding. Come out and introduce yourself!" Iskander pointed towards the direction in where Shirou was.

Shirou sighed, he hoped that with the appearance of Rider that they would forget about him at least enough for him to move to another position. If he hadn't been so careless. _'__Well nothing to do now but face them' _He walked towards them, ready for a fight.

* * *

A few minutes before Shirou's attempted summoning in another location.

A woman stood in front of the circle that was similar to what Shirou had used, smiled. The person standing in the circle smiled back "Well I must ask of thee, Are you my master?".

The woman grinned viciously "Why yes actually I am your master as you can see the summoning circle beneath you". The Servant nodded "Yes I believe I can see that" the servant examined the summoner for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, I, Caster shall accept thee as my master"

The Woman clapped happily "Perfect! With you, I'll be able to win the war and show Miss Blue that she's not the only Aozaki that can make a miracle".

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Fuyuki. A woman with long brown hair frowned as she stared at the city "Why did I feel Time Magic coming from here". She stood there thinking if she should enter when the Holy Grail War was currently taking place.

"I'll return after the War or if there is another sign of it again". She turned around and left making her way to the next town.

* * *

**And there goes the next Chapter. I'm still making things up as I go. I should really start planning on what comes next. Old habits die hard.**


	5. Battle at the Docks

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Shirou nervously walked into the moonlight showing his form to the others. He tensed as the eyes of everyone at the docks gazed upon him.

No one spoke a word as he revealed himself. The silence continued as each of them analysed him until Rider or King Iskander as he had said broke it "So mysterious hooded person, Would you mind telling us what is your purpose here".

Out of the corner of his eye, Lancer gripped his lances and was ready to make a move. Poor choices of words could lead to a confrontation with them. Rider continued to speak "Are you perhaps a Master? Where is your servant then".

Shirou noticed Arcueid hasn't sprung into action yet. Hopefully it stays that way until he needed it to be. "I was hoping to summon one but it didn't work out. So I came here to see how the war would be like." he replied hopeful that it would satisfy his question.

A woman walked up beside Saber and Shirou almost dropped his guard as he saw her. _'Wait... why does this Woman look like a grown up Illya. Could she be Illya's mother?' _He thought in shocked.

The woman in white spoke "If so, you should know that you shouldn't actually be here. You could have become a casualty of the war. Magus or Not". Shirou was about to respond when the voice from the speaker interrupted him. Does he like interrupting people he wondered.

["It matters not if he was a Magus or not , he is still a potential master. A variable that I cannot stand for".]

Shirou did not like this man at all. Waver then shouted "You can't possibly be here just to see how it looks like. That's Insane!. What is your reason being here?".

The man using the speaker responded with anger ["His reason does not matter, he is still a threat in my eyes. Lancer! Take him out"]

Shirou turned to face Lancer as he nodded and raised his weapons. "Sorry for this but My Lord demands it so". Shirou quickly thought of swords that could help in this battle.

Rider bellowed out "Why do we have to fight when we could all be friends! Join me in my Army! We can win the Grail together!".

"No thank you Rider" Lancer spoke as his eyes never left Shirou "I am loyal only to My Lord, and the Grail shall be given to him once I have obtain it".

Saber too responded "I also cannot fall under your command because as King of Knights, I cannot bow to another. Furthermore, that is a ridiculous plan". Rider looked regretful but turned to Shirou "Say boy, why not join me too" he asked.

Shirou looked at Rider weirdly before he shook his head "I don't think it works like that, You're a Heroic Spirit and I am Human. By the end of the war, you won't even be here anymore".

Rider sighed "Look's like negotiations have failed. Though I did not suspect that the king of Britain would be so young and a girl too".

Saber twitched as she held her sword "Do you want to see what this girl can do to you?".

Lancer's Master voice rang "Enough with talking, It is time to end this. Lancer! Kill the witness then defeat saber!" Before shirou could blink, Lancer disappeared from where he stood.

Panicking he screamed in his mind_ 'TRACE ON' _he felt two familiar blades appear in his hand. Barely anytime to respond, he crossed Kanshou and Bakuya together to block Gae Buidhe from hitting him. He jumped back as Lancer dashed at him again.

The long red spear thrust in his direction. Shirou moved out of its way before using the Married blades to block Gae Daerg from hitting him. Shirou pushed the spear down and pushed himself towards Lancer. Kanshou swung from the side to block Gae Buidhe while Bakuya thrust forward to stab the servant through.

Surprised by the bold move, Lancer retreated backwards. Shirou reinforced his legs and ran forward. Lancer skid against the ground before thrusting towards Shirou's neck. Shirou moved out of the way in time before slashing towards Lancer.

All the humans there could only watch as blurs between the two happened. "How is he moving so fast" Irisvied whispered. Kiritsugu who was currently hiding on top of a crane narrowed his eyes as he watch Shirou fight against Lancer equally.

Shirou dodged an attempt for his life as the spear threatened to pierce his heart. Sliding towards Lancer side, he disappeared as his prana filled legs force him to move at faster speeds. Lancer did the same with Gae Buidhe aimed for the stomach as he saw both blades the human held were too far apart for him to react in time.

In a flash that torn the ground they stood on asunder , both of them reappeared opposite of each other a fair distance away. Lancer narrowed eyes opened up in shock as he saw blood seeping through from a wound on his shoulder.

Shirou could only watch as Kanshou and Bakuya cracked from hitting against the noble phantasm of the Irish Hero.

"I did not expect for a Human able to react to the speed of Lancer "Rider spoke interested at the fact that the human was keeping up with Lancer."This Mongrel is more impressive then I thought" an arrogant voice suddenly spoke.

Shirou's eyes widen as he realized who it was. He turned to where the voice spoke and there in all of his unholy glory stood Gilgamesh in his golden armor.

Gilgamesh clapped "I did not expect for a Mongrel like you" Pointing at Shirou "To survive against a servant. Congratulations Mongrel, you have surprised me".

"And who are you supposed to be?" Rider asked.

Gilgamesh stopped clapping as his gaze turned towards Rider "You don't even know who I am? As King! Everyone should know" he growled.

Rider looked at the man with questionable eyes "You are a King too?" Rider bellowed out laughing "Who else are Kings here beside me and Saber".

Gilgamesh took offense to Riders statement "You? King?! How foolish, there is only one True King and that is me. You are all are just Mongrels walking around with the term king".

Saber scowled at him "And what gave you the right to speak of such. I ruled a Kingdom as King". Rider joined "I too was king and have conquered the entire world". Waver wanted to say something about that statement but his voice died as the glare of Archer was fierce.

"You conquered the entire world? Never. The world has always been mine from the start. You all who claim to rule are only speaking of false monarchy. I am the True King" Archer shouted with anger.

Lancer decided to speak up from the fight between the kings "In the end, you still haven't even told us who you are".

"Gilgamesh" Shirou spoke suddenly. He was surprised everyone ignored him in favor of Gilgamesh but he wasn't complaining. It gave him enough time to retrace Kanshou and Bakuya.

Everyone turned towards him confused. Shirou continued "That Servant is Gilgamesh". Shirou didn't know if it was a good idea to reveal his identity so early but decided that everyone should know who they were facing against.

Gilgamesh grinned at Shirou "See! A Mongrel who actually acknowledges his king! In my eyes, This Mongrel is better than all of you. You all aren't even worthy to breath in my vacinity".

"You aren't and will never be my King" Shirou spoke coldly. Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes and scowled before summoning blades from his Gate, ready to crush the puny mortal.

Irisviel and Saber slowly retreated back to avoid the King of Heroes rage. Rider looked interested at the blades that were appearing out while Waver was panicking. Lancer decided it was best not to anger the oldest Hero and retreated closer to where his Master hid.

In the middle of it all, Shirou held Kanshou and Bakuya with a tighter grip._ 'So much for not trying to get the Servant's attention' _he chuckled.

"I praise you and you deny my Kingship Mongrel" more and more golden ripples appeared. One would be fearful of this event but Shirou was too busy copying all the weapons into Unlimited Blade Works. Taking a stance, Shirou glared back at the King.

The first blade was shot towards him and he was ready to deflect the incoming projectile when the unthinkable happened. A large dark mass jumped from the Shadows grabbing onto the blade. It landed between him and Gilgamesh holding onto the weapon it had grabbed.

The giant dark mass rises to reveal a man in a suit of armor covered with black fog all over him. The slit at his helmet for his eyes to see glowed with a intimidating color of red.

The golden ripples of the gates of Babylon turned towards the dark being. "You dare touch what is mine?!" Gilgamesh was getting more furious by the second. "You!" Sword fired "Should" Another sword shot "just!" A couple more swords were fired from the gate "DIE!".

Each sword that Gilgamesh sent was either dodged or deflected by the being. As the King stopped firing, the dust settled to reveal not a scratch on it.

"So this must be Berserker then" Rider muttered.

Berserker stared back at the king. His gaze slowly turned towards Saber and the dark fog around him intensifies. He roared into the open air and leaped towards Saber with the blade held in his hand.

Saber surprised by the sudden attack, pushed Irisviel out of the way before blocking the blade. It pulled its weapon back before thrusting it foward towards her neck which Saber countered.

With a push of force, Saber disarmed Berserker of its weapon. Berserker dodged any attempts made by Saber and grabbed a lamp post nearby and ripped it from its position. Surprised, Everyone watched confused as they saw the lamp post started turning into a similar color scheme of which Berserker was covered with.

Berserker with a roar sped towards Saber with pole in arm. Saber calmly stepped aside while grinding her sword against the pole. She gritted her teeth as she held the make shift weapon away from her with her sword. She then moved forward to get closer but Berserker merely kicked her away.

She was flung back to where Irisviel stood. Quickly recovering from the attack, she stood still with her eyes on her oppponent.

Berserker leaped towards her ready to crush her under the metal pole. Saber rolled aside barely dodging the attack before disappearing in a burst of speed hoping to surprise him. Berserker quickly pulled back to block her slash for his head.

She reappeared on top of the pole that Berserker held before running on it towards him. Berserker tried to grab onto her when she got close only for her to disappear once more and reappeared in front of Berserker and kicked him away.

Not prepared by the sudden force, Berserker flew towards a container making a huge dent in it. From where he was stuck, he threw the pole towards her. Saber redirected its trajectory with her sword and watch as the pole pierce into the ground.

Berserker roared angrily but before he could get out of the dent, the container he was stuck on exploded.

Gilgamesh smirked as he watched Berserker covered in flames. "That is what you get for touching a King's artifact and for ignoring me you dumb dog!".

He turned towards Shirou with a sneer. The weapon from the Gates of Babylon all turned towards him once more.

Unlike last time where he shot one sword at a time, the whole gate shot each weapon at the same time. Shirou knew he couldn't possibly deflect every single one of them. The other servants or masters didn't look like they were gonna be helping anytime soon.

With reluctance to show more then he should have, he traced a shield "RHO AIAS!". 5 petals came to life and he watch as instantly 2 petals of the shield used by the Hero known as Ajax disappear from the attack.

Everyone was completely surprised which was a reoccuring theme which Shirou noticed as they saw a human used a Noble Phantasm. To most it wasn't surprising as much as they knew that it was possible but to see it in action was quite different. Saber looked at the Shield mesmerized by the flower pattern it took.

Kiritsugu looked on as he saw another Noble Phantasm being used by another Human. The others that he knew of were Avalon which he had gained and Fragarach by the Fraga clan._ 'How did this person gained the shield of Ajax'_ he thought while realigning the sniper just in case. His eyes wondered towards Assassin that was too hiding from the fight.

Shirou resisted from screaming in pain as both his Magic Circuits heated up that it felt like lava was flowing through his veins and the wounds that appeared on his body due to the petals being destroyed from the onslaught. He grit his teeth as another petal disappeared.

Thankfully the rain of swords had stopped before the next petal went down. Gilgamesh looked annoyed for some reason. "TOKIOMI! How dare you order a King! I should chop off your head for such insolence!" He glances at everyone else with a scowl "You are fortunate that I have shown you mercy ". He teleported away to wherever Tokiomi was.

With Gilgamesh gone, the docks returned to silence. Shirou had disabled Rho Aias as he panted from exhaustion. Everyone had not noticed that Berserker had disappeared.

["Rho Aias? The shield of Ajax. How do you have it? Is that Noble Phantasm was what you were planning to use as a Catalyst? How are you able to use it"] The speaker blared with Lancer's masters angered voice.

From the corner of Shirou's eye, he saw the darkness shift close to Saber and her master. "Saber! Beside you!" he shouted.

Saber turned quickly to block an attack from Berserker. Jumping backwards, Saber landed on her feet keeping her eyes on Berserker. Berserker sprinted towards her only to stop as a long red shaft intercepted his path.

"Now Berserker, It is not nice for you to attack Saber like that" Lancer scolded. Unfortunately, his master thought differently [Lancer! This is the perfect oppurtunity to take down Saber!].

Lancer disagreed with his master's opinion [Wait My Lord!, Allow me to take down Berserker first before I resume my battle with Saber].

Berserker suddenly jerked upwards before disappearing in whirlpool of darkness. [Tch! He escaped. Very well then Lancer, let us return so we may plan to ensure our victory].

Lancer turned towards Shirou "What about him My Lord?". [He will be dead anyway, so it wouldn't matter if he lived longer] he arrogantly boasted.

"Goodbye Saber, We shall continue our match some other time" Lancer bowed before moving away faster then the humans could see.

He heard a heavy sigh and turned to see Rider looking disappointed "What a mess today has been" he said.

"Who was that man behind the speakers" Irsiviel asked towards Waver. "His name is Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi. He is my professor at the Magus Association" Waver said reluctantly.

"Well then, me and Waver here shall take our leave. All of you are still invited to join me! The offer still stands!" he watches as Rider and his master left the docks in their chariot.

Shirou turned towards the only people left in the docks. He smiled a bit that no one had died today. Shirou made the move to leave when Irisviel spoke out.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Shirou gazed at her confused "What?". Irisviel questioned him once more "Why are you here. I have to agree with the master of Rider and you must be joining the war for some reason".

Shirou had no idea why she wished to know but if it gave her peace "I am here to ensure that those who are innocent in this war don't die".

Irisviel eyes widened in recognition as if she knew what he was going through. Shirou saw a soft smile on her. "I see" Irsiviel nodded in understanding "May we know who you are".

Shirou hesitated before responding to her question "Shirou.. you may call me Shirou". She nodded happily "Thank you Shirou-san". Saber merely bowed her head towards him to show respect.

Shirou turned back once more to leave. It had been one heck of a day for him.

* * *

Tokiomi sighed as he was forced to use his command seals to make Gilgamesh return from his venture at the docks. He would have thought that the King of Heroes would have been more rational than this.

Using the Gates of Babylon for all to see, Now surely his opponents would know what they will face.

He gripped his cane as he remembered what Kirei had told him through Assassin's eyes. A boy had faced against Lancer even if it was short but managed not only to deal damage to Lancer but exit the battle without harm.

Even worse that he had somehow gain the Noble Phantasm Rho Aias. That shield blocked his servant's attacks though from Kirei's description it wouldn't have held for long if it continued.

What worried him the most is somehow that he was able to figure out the identity of his servant. It was the first time Gilgamesh presented himself in front of anyone else besides those he trusted.

Sure Gilgamesh had went around the town to see what had become of the world and could have encountered the boy. But the chances were slim to none from his calculations.

It was too late now, the boy had revealed his servant's identity to the opposing Masters, actually stood up against a Servant, wielded an actual Noble Phantasm and backtalk Gilgamesh.

That boy was surely a threat.

A golden light blinded the room and he immediately covered his face with his hand. Looking at the new presence in his office, he saw an angered Gilgamesh with the Gates of Babylon aimed at him.

He sighed. For now he had a servant to appease less he becomes mince meat.

* * *

Leaving the docks while still on guard in case of Servant attacks, Shirou couldn't help but wonder how the interaction at the docks would have gone if he had not interrupted it.

"SHIROU!" A yellow blur crashed into him as he stumbled into the ground.

"GAH!" Shirou shouted as he fell onto the ground with something heavy on him. Looking at it, it revealed to be Arcueid who looked completely worried.

"SHIROU!I'm sorry I couldn't help but did you know how worried I was when the golden man shot all those swords at you and when the man with the red and yellow sticks tried to stab you!". She went on and on about how he could have died and Shirou couldn't help but smile knowing that she cared.

He sighed "Don't worry I forgive you and you can help next time when I'm in trouble". Her smile was blinding and her optimism was infectious that he couldn't help but feel positive too.

Although he wondered what could have caused Arcueid to not be able to help him. He didn't call for her but she seemed like she was too distracted to even help.

He was concentrating so much that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Oh before I forget, I couldn't help because I have been trying to get rid of my stalker". Shirou blinked owlishly "What".

It was very much of a surprise for him when he was suddenly pushed away by Arcueid. The place where he previously stood exploded into dust.

Twisting his body, he managed to dodge another attack before it reached him. With reinforced eyes, he stared at the opponent who dared attack from behind.

His eyes widened as he watch as the figure descended from the sky. "CASTER?!".

* * *

**Urghh I felt like this whole chapter was a mess. I rewrote this so many times I've lost count. This is probably the best version of all the ones from before.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(OMAKE)

Shirou looked around the town with a smile. Shirou had decided to see what this new world had to offer. His first stop was Karakura Town. The place seem peaceful enough that he wouldn't mind staying here. That said he was still a Hero of Justice and a peaceful town won't give him any progress to become one.

He was just enjoying a cup of tea under a tree in a park while reading a history book to see anything that had changed when something had disturbed him.

From a far distance, he heard two feminine voices shouting. He was having a hard time to read as the voices kept interfering with his thoughts.

The voices came closer and closer to the point where it was just a few feet. He looked up annoyed to see two orange haired girls with ... quite abnormally large chest rushing towards him.

"ICHIGO-SAN HELP! Rangiku won't stop chasing me!" That was too much information for Shirou as he was flustered by the thought. The other girl was obviously quite drunk as she giggled crazily while chasing the other.

_'Wait... is she talking to me?' _His eyes widened as they crashed into him.

He groaned as the girl tried to hid behind him as the other girl which he recalled was Rangiku trying to grab onto her. He blushed heavily as the breasts of both girls sandwiched him.

Rangiku momentarily stopped to observe him much to his relief. Rangiku then said "Ichigo? You have gotten quite short but" She grinned sexily "You've gotten more handsome then before". Her hands slowly reached down to his disbelief towards where his cargo was.

Not wanting to be involved in this crazy act. He pushed both girls away before sprinting towards the park's exit. He bumped into a large brown man on his way out.

"Hmm? oh Ichigo, did not see you there". Shirou was now getting confused, who was this Ichigo they were all confusing with.

"ICHIGO! Where have you been! Nee-san has been abusing me" A lion doll came running at him while being chased by a dark haired girl. He was baffled at the talking plushy.

"ICHIGO! CHAD!" The dark haired girl called out "STOP KON!". Unfortunately Kon jumped onto his head and refused to let go. In the background he heard a shout, from what he was able to see that wasn't blocked by the plushy attached to his head. He saw a girl that was flung towards him.

"OOF!" Shirou landed onto the floor with the girl on top of him. The girl finally noticed his presence "There you are Ichigo! That red haired bastard challenged me and I need help"

"Tatsuki-san! Ichigo-san help!" The girl on top of him dubbed Tatsuki noticed this "Not now Orihime, Gotta beat up Renji!" Rangiku was chasing Orihime not far behind.

Soon enough, everyone started called him Ichigo and he thought he was going to break. A voice soon interrupted everything "Uhhhh guys, Ichigo is right here" Ishida pointed out to the the orange man beside him.

Rukia blinked as she saw Ichigo beside him "But wait, if that's Ichigo then who's this" she pointed only to see the previous orange haired man there had made a run for it. Ichigo groan as he facepalmed.

Meanwhile Shirou had sprinted at least halfway across Karakura Town "I GOTTA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE". He vowed to never to return to this town ever again lest his sanity breaks from the insanity.


	6. Caster and her Master

**Still don't own anything**.

* * *

Images flashed through his mind as he stared at the figure descending. He remembered her. Shirou definitely remembered this servant in front of him. The dark purple cloak, the magical circles floating besides her, oh he definitely remembered. How could he not when she stole his servant? He stared at her in reminiscence, as memories started flowing back. He remembered the time when she was determined to stop him and Rin. When she was... killed by a rain of swords.

The Servant Caster of the 5th Holy Grail War, Medea of Colchis the Witch of Betrayal.

He wondered if the Caster before his eyes remembered him.

He also remembered Kuzuki-sensei and Caster final moments. During that moment, he was relieved that the battle was over. That Caster had been defeated. After that, he watched as Caster regretted that she would not be able to live on. That she would not be able to get her happy ending.

Her memories, her experiences were all contained inside the small blade known as Rule Breaker. Her life wasn't a happy one. She wasn't able to live how she wished to as she was manipulated countless of times. The manipulations lead to so many betrayals that it slowly, but surely broke her heart. They labelled her as a witch and so she took that title as her own.

Shirou looked down to his hands. If one had to describe her life, then it would be one that always ends in a tragedy. Just like him. Just like that damn Counter Guardian.

His hands slowly clench itself as he remembered the tragedy that could have been his own. His ideals lead him to ruin. EMIYA had lost faith in his Ideals but Shirou will not. So long as someone was in danger, Shirou would be that Hero to save them.

He looked back at Caster who stared at them impatiently. Caster didn't get that Hero and so her life was set on its path to destruction.

"So young child, we meet at-" her sentence was interrupted by a large tree that was sent her way. Spells immediately opened up and fired upon the large plant life. It was broken apart into shards of wood like how a vase would break.

"Stop throwing trees at me!" Caster shouted. She sounded like she was getting tired.

"Will you stop stalking me!" Arcueid shouted back. "I wasn't stalking you!" Caster said through gritted teeth.

"Then why have you been following me around all over the place? Isn't that called stalking?!" his partner sounded smug as Caster immediately turned quiet. Shirou looked behind Caster.

He could only groan as he saw dozen of trees that were ripped from where they sat, thrown around the area, or were blown into chunks of wood. "Arcueid did you do this?" Shirou asked.

She looked sheepish as she pouted."She wouldn't stop following me, it was annoying!".

"For the last time, I wasn't stalking you!"

"Oh, then what were you doing?"

"Information Gathering. As you may have guessed I am servant Caster. It wouldn't be good of me to fight servants who are physically superior then me without knowing their weakness." Caster explained.

"What does that have to do with her then? She's not a servant?" Shirou asked.

Caster's lips curled upwards as she answered "It's not everyday you get to meet the White Princess of the True Ancestors now is it?".

Shirou tensed as Arcueid narrows her eyes.

Caster then clapped once "Well we are going off topic.". She turned towards Shirou "Boy, you are quite extraordinary I must say. I was quite impressed with your battle against Lancer. You too hold a Noble Phantasm that looked quite useful against Archer. It also helps that I have gained interest in your proficiency in Projection. Those blades you wield, they aren't just some random projected swords are they?".

"Where are you going with this?" Shirou was not liking how she nitpicking what he did back at the docks. "To put it simply, My master wishes for... an alliance of sorts".

Shirou was surprised, an alliance? this early in the war?. Well he and Tohsaka were in an alliance so there wasn't much surprise there. And it made sense as she was of the Caster class which is considered to be the weakest class in the Holy Grail War. He wasn't sure of this offer. What has he to gain besides an ally? He already has Arcueid as a partner.

He turned to his adoptive sister who merely shrugged "You are the leader here. Whatever your choice is Shirou, Don't worry I'll be behind you all the way" she assured him with a faint smile.

He nodded and returned the smile before looking at Caster. "What do we gain from joining?"

"You will have my master and I to assist on your noble cause. In return we expect for you to do the same for us as allies" Shirou was skeptic of her words. "Noble cause?".

She smirked "Yes, Mr. I-want-to-protect-the-innocents". Shirou did not react at the accusation "And how would you know about that".

"It's not that hard for a Caster like me" she said which made him scowled. "What exactly do you expect from me?".

Medea lowered the hood of her cloak revealing her beauty for all to bear.

"That is for you to discuss with my master but to simplify, my master and I expect for some protection as I am not that powerful in close combat. My master wishes to win the Grail since you have no need for it as you are not a Master yourself".

She then grinned "Unless you would prefer something else, maybe a woman like myself. I wouldn't mind for such a handsome boy like you". Shirou felt the heat of the blood gushing up to his head as his face turned as red as his hair. Images that he wished to banish from his mind filled in his thoughts.

He fake coughed and looked away, avoiding eye contact while still blushing. "No need to go that far." This Caster somehow seems more outgoing and forward than the previous one he met. Perhaps it's because she doesn't have Kuzuki-sensei to keep her in line.

"I am interested in your offer for an alliance". She smiled "My master is pleased of your choice". He moved forward when Arcueid reached out for him.

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"No" Shirou grimly said, there was no question that Caster and her master can't be trusted and will turn on them.

It wouldn't be the most wisest decision he made but the opportunity was here and he wasn't going to waste it. He would do it like Archer EMIYA had done in the past. Shirou would merely use them for his own goals until proven trustworthy.

It was a bit manipulative of him but after what Caster had done to him from the previous war, he was not going to be taking any chances. He was confident they were simply using them too.

* * *

They had followed Caster to the top of Ryoudou mountain. The irony wasn't lost to Shirou when he realized that Caster had taken the same base as last time.

The leylines made the temple a perfect place for magus like her to reside in. She would have all the power she needed by residing here. Shirou didn't like where this was going on. Who knows what line of traps caster decided to put in here.

He examined the servant who walked in front of them slowly. He kept an eye where hands were, he remembered about her dagger, Rule Breaker. He may not have a servant but Caster is anything but resourceful. Shirou wasn't the brightest tool in the shed but he knew she would probably find a way to hinder them with the dagger. He stopped as he looked at the Torii gate at the top.

Nostalgia filled him as he was reminded about his friend Issei. He wondered where was the boy now. "How did you manage to get residence in the Ryoudou temple?" he couldn't help but ask as he remembered how Kuzuki had actual permission to live there.

Her smirk did not help his suspicions. "It took a while but we managed to convince them to allow us to stay here for a while.". Shirou had a dark look on his face as he glared at the servant of magic._ 'Did Caster hypnotize them or did something even worse'_ he pondered over that thought. It actually unnerved Arcueid a bit that Shirou could even make such a look.

He watched as Caster slid away from their sides to stand behind a person. The person walked forward giving a bit of a clearer image. A woman with short red hair and wearing spectacles stared back with a smirk. She wore a weird kind of dark green dress that probably didn't look different then the nobles of Europe.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing who I am speaking with?" she spoke with arrogance. It wasn't like Gilgamesh where it felt like everything was beneath him as he spoke, but more of self assurance that she had the upper hand. He glanced at Arcueid as he remembered all the trees that was uprooted from the ground. He snorted, she can dream.

"Is the Master of Caster so incompetent that she is unaware of who I am?" Great job Shirou, insult the person you are trying to make an alliance with. He felt like facepalming to himself.

If she was pissed, she didn't show it "Oh? How snarky of you, young man. While I am aware of your achievements from the docks, I am unaware of your exact identity. So to solidify our partnership it would be best for us to get to know each other then".

"Just to prove of how sincere I am, I shall introduce myself first. I am Touko Aozaki"

Arcueid's eyes widen in recognition. "Oh, Aozaki?! I didn't know Miss Blue decided to join the war" She frowned "Why would someone with True Magic want to join the Holy Grail war for?".

Touko gritted her teeth as her veins pulse in anger "Wrong Aozaki". Arcueid looked completely confused before she snapped her fingers "Ah! the Puppet Master" to which Touko nodded. Caster just looked amused at the situation.

"I am Shirou Brunestud" he responded.

She regained her composure before continuing "Well anyway, back to the original topic. I would like to create an alliance with you as I see both of us could gain something from it". Touko really needed this alliance to work. Both her and Caster had a disadvantage at close range combat. With Gilgamesh in play too, she had thought the war was over as she remembered the damage he had done from the fake death of assassin to the battle of the docks.

She believed he could do worse and she wasn't waiting to find out. Gilgamesh was too strong for both her and Caster and she saw they both had no winning chance against him until he appeared.

The boy had resisted against Archer. Even if the battle was short, it proved he was capable. And the fact he was allied with the White Princess of the True Ancestors was a bonus.

Even if the alliance didn't work , she still had her backup plan and Caster had made hundreds of contingency plans for the war not including the dozens she made just in case they had to fight Gilgamesh. It would release a great burden if the alliance did work though and so she was betting a lot on that.

"So you practically want us to become Bodyguards for you?" Shirou was skeptical. "Were those her only demands?", he wondered. It was too simple if Shirou had to say as there many things they could have asked but then it wouldn't be a lot of work for them then. He didn't mind as he was already aiming to save as many people as he could. What was one more Master compared to the whole city.

Touko grinned "Yes, Essentially just that". Her fingers twitched as she was waiting for his approval.

Arcueid decided to speak before Shirou made any rash decisions. "What would we gain from this?". Touko moved to point at her servant "Anything you need that we have at our disposal. At a reasonable price that is".

Arcueid didn't look impressed. If it was money then she had all the money in the world she probably needed. "We don't need any money if that is what you mean," she responded.

Caster shook her head "That is not what we meant. We both know that you have no financial problems, princess. What we actually mean is that I am one of mages during the Ages of the Gods. My mysteries are much more potent then anything you can do boy. With my mysteries, I can help and boost you and your companion to be stronger. And if you ever do need a mystic code done then I can gladly make one for you but as my Master had said, at a reasonable price".

What she said had intrigued could she possibly give that Arcueid couldn't? He then remembered of his low quality circuits and thought that maybe Caster could do something about it.

Arcueid asked him "What do you think, Shirou?". Shiro was quiet as he thought before he came to a decision. "Before I accept, I would like to put in two favors".

Touko smiled and deep inside she was dancing with happiness although she can't show that as it would ruin her image. "Very well. What is your first?".

"I would like Caster to check on my circuits. I believe they are of low quality and would like for her to see if there is a way to give it a boost". Touko looked at Caster who nodded and slowly glide her way towards him. "Now hold still while I would see what I can do".

Shirou felt a probe into his body by an outside source which was probably from Caster. Suddenly, Caster eyes widen so much that it looked comical. Before anything else, she slapped him harshly on his face. Ow.

Arcueid and Touko looked at the scene shocked. Caster then screamed "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!". Shirou gulped as he thought, _'Oh god, please don't be like Rin'._ "What did I do wrong?" he asked although he felt like he knew the answer already.

"Why were you trying to use your nerves as Circuits! You should be dead!" Ah that explains a lot, he had been expecting that. "I had a bad teacher and it wasn't until recently that I knew I had normal circuits" He said weakly. No offense to Kiritsugu but he could have done better.

Caster still looked furious "That does not excuse for such stupidity!". Ouch that was harsh, Shirou thought. She grumbled a few more times while glaring at him "Well its not my problem anyway if you want to risk your life every time you use your circuits".

Touko disagreed "Oh that's where you are wrong my dear servant, we still need him for Gilgamesh no matter how Incompetent he is as a Magus". Caster muttered curses under her breath which terrified him thinking he was being cursed.

A few more minutes of probing before she pulled out "While I am unable to do anything for your circuits, there are two other options if you still wish to move forward".

Shirou motioned for her to continue. "I can transfer higher quality circuits into you but I would need the circuits for me to use in the first place. Or, I could change all the nerves that you had used before as makeshift circuits into actual ones if you would like. Although the process is even more dangerous then the first but I believe if you do manage to survive the outcome.. Well, you would surprised by the boost you will get".

Shirou blinked at the second option "Is it even possible to do that?" Touko merely shrugged. She wasn't an expert on Age of the Gods magic, how was she to now.

To be a Magus is walking with death, he still remembered. Besides, if he survived years of changing his nerves into circuits, what was one more time to make it permanent. Then again it could leave him permanently scarred too. "Give me time to consider about it. I'll give a response as soon as I can."

She nodded and retreated back towards her master. Touko turned back to Shirou "So what is your next favor?".

"What is your purpose for joining the war". Touko confused for a moment asked "What?". Shirou repeated his question "What is your purpose for joining the war" He needed an answer as he hoped he did make the right choice in becoming their ally.

"My goal is to simply win the war and claim the grail for myself And may I ask, what is your purpose" that wasn't a question that was asked for fun. Touko was interested in his reason as well.

Without hesitation he spoke "My goal is to stop any casualties in the war". Touko didn't know why but she felt angry "You really are an idiot. This is war, of course there will be casualties in it ".

"It's because of my ideals "

"Your ideals?" Caster asked.

Shirou nodded "My ideals is to save people from danger even at the cost of my own life, I wish to become an Ally of Justice". That response baffled both Caster and Touko while Arcueid nodded with a grin.

Caster couldn't believe what he was saying. In her entire life, she had never seen someone so selfless like him. All the times she had been betrayed in her life had made her cynical to the small good things .

Seeing such an ideal to exist interested her. She, who was used for selfish needs, would like to see what selflessness would make. She chuckled out loud "How interesting this ideal of yours".

Meanwhile Touko was pissed, really pissed. As a self respecting magus, giving away was like heresy. Magus were always known to take what they need and never give them back and yet she was seeing what was practically her antithesis of a Magus archetype.

Arcueid nodded to herself as the word echoes in her mind. All life was precious, those who dare to take life must have a good reason to, or not they were simply murderers, though she had a bad feeling about Shirou's ideal.

Touko shouted "What kind of stupid ideal is that! You don't understand that chivalry is dead now. What you are following is fool's dream. Only a naive person would even think of such thing!".

Shirou, still determined said "Then let me be that naive fool for I shall follow that dream endlessly. It may lead to a path of self destruction but it is a beautiful dream nonetheless".

"You are incomprehensible and I'm not even gonna try to understand." Touko sighed and continued. "So, will you accept our pact?" Shirou nodded "From now on, we are allies".

Touko mumbled something before she took a piece of paper. Arcueid raised her eyebrows at the object "A geis?".

"Yes, just to ensure that we don't have any chance betraying to others". Shirou moved forward to sign but Arcueid had stopped him "No Shirou I won't let you sign it".

Shirou was confused "Why, what's wrong?".

"A geis is practically a promise signed by magic. If you go outside its perimeters then you would be paralyzed and because it was made by them who knows what kind of conditions is on it".

Touko's mouth twitched "And how are we to trust each other when a geas is not in place?"

"You then merely have to take a leap of faith as we are not signing it" Arcueid ended the argument with a tone of finality.

Shirou and Arcueid left the temple with Shirou turning back reluctantly to see the paper in Touko's hands.

Now alone in the temple, Touko sighed in frustration. Caster pulled down her cloak in front of Touko as she stared back with amused eyes. "Well that was unfortunate of us. If she had not stop him from signing, we would have them both like puppets for us to use as we please".

Touko pinched her the bridge of her nose as she said "Well we tried , at least we have this alliance to go on. How goes the bounded field?".

Caster smirked "By the time I am done, the entire mountain will be under my field and no one is safe within it".

Well that was a good thing, this war had just gotten harder for her.

* * *

(OMAKE)

Waver was staring at him like Shirou was an anomaly. He then asked "Why do you have servant stats?".

Everyone there which consisted of Team Saber, Team Rider, Team Lancer and Team Arcueid, plus Assasin who Shirou is unaware of which also includes Team Kirei and Team Tokiomi and Team Kariya that was currently hiding were all confused by the statement of the Master of Rider.

"What?" was the intelligent response from Shirou. "I can see the stats from you, I mean every single stat is changing from A rank to D rank as if they couldn't make up their mind although there is one stat that isn't changing" Waver concluded his statement, waving his fist around like an idiot.

"What's that?" Irisiviel curiously asked. Shirou focused on him too wanting to know what it was.

"Your luck stat" he started. "It Negative E rank" he then quieted down as if waiting for an answer.

Shirou trembled where he stood before shouting furiously to the world "ARCHER!" somewhere, Shirou knows that Counter Guardian Emiya was looking upon him amused.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE, I AM NOT DEAD! Just having a lot of shit to do that stops me from continuing(COUGH)** **EXAMS (COUGH). Still have a lot more stuff to do.**


End file.
